Currently, as requirements for a data transmission rate, communication quality, and the like of mobile communication are becoming higher, an existing frequency band used for mobile communication has become quite crowded. With rapid development of a packet service and an intelligent terminal, a service of a high speed and a large data volume has an increasing requirement for a spectrum. A centimeter wave (centimeter wave) frequency band generally refers to a spectrum ranging from 3 GHz to 30 GHz, and a millimeter wave (mmWave) frequency band generally refers to a spectrum ranging from 3 GHz to 300 GHz. Alternatively, a spectrum ranging from 3 GHz to 300 GHz may be collectively referred to as a millimeter wave frequency band.
On the millimeter wave frequency band from 3 GHz to 300 GHz, a large quantity of spectrum resources are still not allocated for use. Therefore, a large quantity of available bandwidth of the millimeter wave frequency band is a potential target spectrum for future development of 5G communications and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) Long Term Evolution Advanced (Long Term Evolution Advanced, LTE-A).
In a future millimeter wave or low latency system, because a relatively short frame structure is used in a channel characteristic and a latency requirement, a symbol length is also reduced. Therefore, in a scenario in which UE is configured with multiple cells (or carriers), such as carrier aggregation (CA) or dual connectivity (DC), a subframe of a carrier corresponds to multiple subframes of another carrier. In existing power control, frame structures of carriers are the same, and consequently a problem of power control in different frame structures cannot be resolved.